


SHE-HE-THEY-WE-ME

by Wiki_Xavier



Series: Personal Writings [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiki_Xavier/pseuds/Wiki_Xavier
Summary: She isnt'...   He isn't...   They are...   We are...    I can't do it anymore.





	SHE-HE-THEY-WE-ME

**She isn't perfect.**

She isn't this perfect little angel.

She doesn't have to like pink.

Or wear skirts and dresses.

Or date who you consider a "real man".

She can make her own decisions.

She doesn't have to obey you.

_She's here to keep others alive.  
_

 

**He isn't broken.**

He stays quiet so nobody gets hurt.

He's the strongest man I know of.

Only because he is still alive.

He can't take the hate anymore.

He keeps his head up though.

Despite constantly wishing that he were dead.

_He's here to protect anyone he can._

 

**They are valid.**

They have spoken up about their pronouns being real.

They receive the most hatred of them all.

They bare their teeth in rage.

Showing off the hate they hold.

Showing the world they wont back down.

They keep a smile, just to spite the world.

_They're here to fight for those who cant._

 

**We are here.**

We live together in peace, and we remain silent.

We honestly don't talk much to one another.

That gives us our own time though.

Just some time to reflect on how we feel.

We will never comfort each other. 

We wouldn't dare to.

_We are just too neutral to care._

 

**I hold everyone's burdens.**

I help her by teaching her medical.

I help him by keeping him safe.

I help them by holding them back.

Then I stop and think to myself.

And I realize there is no use helping.

I will always be looked at in shame.

_I am only here through spite._

 

 **She** breaks down when people die.

 **He** breaks his own heart when people turn against him.

 **They** break someone's bones after they speak about their family.

 **We** break off from the world.

 **I** break off from reality.

 

She, Tanya, used to be caring.

_She wanted to keep people alive._

Now she wants to draw blood in rage.

Because she's tired of people killing one another.

 

He, Xavier, used to be loving.

_He wanted to protect everyone and anyone._

Now he watches people in pain with a smile

Because he's done with the words they spewed out to him.

 

They, Wiki, used to be brave.

_They wanted to fight for others._

Now they are chained up and left for dead.

Because nobody wants to listen to the "freak" of society.

 

We used to be peaceful.

_We used to be neutral._

Now we must sit and watch what unfolds.

Because we never did anything, so we must deal with the consequences.

 

I used to be loved.

_I used to be the pride of the family._

Now I use my words to fight for myself.

Because I've been betrayed and left behind.

 

There would have never been a problem if Tanya would have kept her mouth shut.

If Xavier would have killed himself.

If Wiki would have actually killed someone.

If we weren't such cowards.

But more importantly

If I never came out as genderfluid.

 

Then these problems would have never happened.


End file.
